


Something To Get Used To

by fanforfanatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheeky Castiel, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Cas comes to live in the bunker full time and Ace has a hard time adjusting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixikinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/gifts).



> This is a thank you present to [@pixikinz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz) for being an absolute gem, so generous and supportive.

Ace loved living in the bunker, she really did. _Look at the place._ There are things, though, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to. 

Like the fact that there were no windows. It took her a while to even understand that was what was bothering her. She’d gotten grumpy and snappy and overall unpleasant after three weeks of hitting the books without a glimpse at sunlight. It had been Dean who’d shoved her our the door and told her to take a walk and not to come back until she had a sun tan. _Make it a sunburn, Ace._ He’d grumbled.

The way the floors were always so cold was also hard to adapt to. She’d basically become a gymnast sitting in the oddest positions on chairs so that her feet didn’t have to touch the ground. Until Sam came back from the grocery store one day with a collection of fuzzy socks and a plea for her to stop squirming distractingly whenever they were researching.

The boys were really great, she even secretly liked with they said that they ‘have an Ace up their sleeve’, but there were things she didn’t think she’d ever get used to, living with them in the bunker.

Like how Dean was always adamant on keeping the place pristine. She could swear up and down that she would bring her plate back to the kitchen when she had to get up for something, but Dean would have none of it. He’d insist on her cleaning up right the second she’d finish eating. Sometimes she thought that he’d watch her swallow her last bite just so he could hound her. Ace normally rolled her eyes and complied. She didn’t really bother delving too far into his psyche about it. She figured Dean had a right to keep his home how he wanted it.

She’d also never really be okay with how Sam thought that six a.m. was the best time to use the blender. The bunker was big but somehow the whirring sound always made its way through the halls and to Ace’s room, rousing her from whatever sleep she was managing to get. She didn’t complain about it, though. She wouldn’t want to take away the comfort and normalcy she knew Sam found in his routine. He was always so excited when they’d return from a hunt and he’d get to practice his morning ritual of going on a run and having a shake, again.

Then there was Cas.

Ace didn’t think she’d ever get used to Cas...being there. 

The angel had come and gone as he pleased and as he needed to for the longest time, but three months ago he came and then he stayed. He settled down in the bunker and made it his home too. He picked out a room, bought pajamas, asked Sam for his Netflix account password. He essentially nested. 

Which was good, it was great. Cas had been working hard on mending bridges in heaven but progress was slow and it had taken its toll on him. So him accepting the bunker as _home_ was significant.

It’s not that Ace didn’t like having him around. She loved Cas. He was family and he’d taken her in just like the brothers had. But... He was always there. Wherever she went, whichever room she entered, Castiel was _there_. 

Looking gorgeous.

Whether he’d just rolled out of bed and looked frumpy, or had put himself together, trying out the hair gel Dean had bought him. He was never not overwhelmingly attractive. His hair so black, Ace thought Snow White had nothing on him. His eyes so blue it was comparable to calling the sun bright. His lips plump and pink wrapping around words Ace could barely register. Every day was a bit of a surprise on whether they’d be soft looking or chapped and _she was into both_.

Point is, Castiel was behind every corner she turned. She couldn’t walk into the kitchen without finding him making a mess. She couldn’t hit the training room without seeing him there sparring with Sam. She couldn’t get to her car, _to escape,_ without him coincidentally being in the garage with Dean learning car stuff. She thought her room would provide solace but she’d gone there once only to find him looking through the stacks of books she’d borrowed from the library. Ace thought she heard him he try to explain himself but she was already down the hall, hightailing it out of fucking dodge.

Cas had even developed a sense of style, so he was hard to miss. He still opted for his suit and trench coat when they went out but in the bunker... In the bunker he made questionable choices as far as attire goes, let’s just say he didn’t fear colour and pattern, straying from the customary hunter uniform. Still, somehow he managed to make it work. Maybe that had nothing to do with the clothing combinations and everything to do with his body being his greatest accessory.

Ace got suspicious that he knew it, too, when one day she stepped out of one of the stalls to find him standing there- _of course, he’s always_ _there_ \- wet from head to toe from his own shower. He was holding the two ends of a towel pulling it taught against his ass, but open in the front, leaving the long expanse of his chest, and what was just beneath it, bare. 

“Ace,” He sighed with relief. “You take an awful lot of time in there.” He continued distractedly, almost like he’d been waiting on her, clearly unable to grasp the meaning of the word modesty, or the fact that Ace was about to self-combust. “Can you help me with this?” He got back on track and finally, _finally_ , brought the two ends of the towel together. “I can never get it to stay the way Sam and Dean do.”

Then, he opened the towel right back up, making her mouth dry, and raised a brow at her like it was the question mark to his request. If Ace didn’t know any better she’d think he was doing it on purpose. That he’d caught on to her feelings for him and was having fun fucking with her. But she did know better and Cas standing there as naked as she’d ever seen him, asking her to help him tie a towel around his waist wasn’t a ploy. It wasn’t a prank. It wasn’t a seduction. It wasn’t anything but sincere. _Just her luck._

Ace sighed, she _sighed_ , she didn’t release a shuddering breath. “Sure thing, Cas.” She agreed, securing her own towel a little more tightly before making her way over to him. 

She took the two towel ends from him blindly, looking at his face and nowhere else, trying not to think of his naked dick between them. Trying not to think of how terribly cliche it would be if their wet fingers brushed against each other. Trying not to think of how nice, electric, jolting, it felt when they did.

“That’s intricate.” He told her, nodding at her towel wrapped hair.

Ace couldn’t help her fond smile. “That’s some next level shit, Cas. Let’s start with getting you covered up, yeah?” She answered him, bringing the cloth together so that she could brave looking down. He wasn’t as exposed anymore but the wasn’t any less intoxicating.

“What level am I?” He asked her curiously making her smile even wider and shake her head.

“Watch.” She told him, not bothering with his question, focusing instead on shaking the heady feeling he was submerging her in.

She did her best not to be acutely aware of his proximity. Of the water drops making their way down his chest. Of the single one dripping down her spine. Ace did her best not to imagine it was Cas’ touch.

She transferred the towel ends in her hands so that she was holding opposite ones. She wrapped one side tautly against his pelvis and didn’t even notice the gap caused by his hip bones jutting out. She pulled the other side of the fabric tightly over the first end, wrapping the rest of the towel around his waist.

“It’s all about the tension.” She breathed. She wasn’t sure what she was referring to anymore but in either case, it was an accurate statement. “Then you’re going to want to tuck the corner in-” She folded the end into the towel so that it was snug between Cas’ warm skin and the rest of the fabric. “Just like that.” She patted her makeshift knot.

Ace dragged her eyes up the angel’s body to meet his eyes. 

“Congratulations, Castiel. You’ve leveled up.”

Ace should go now, she should step around him and walk away. Leave the shower room and head to her own and maybe never leave it again because she didn’t think she could handle seeing more of Cas after she’d just seen so much of him.

She couldn’t make her great escape even if she wanted to, though. Cas kept her rooted to her spot, pinned down by his piercing gaze.

“I don’t know.” He finally spoke. 

His voice rumbled out of his chest and it’s all Ace could do not to step right back into the shower for a cold one. Though, she isn’t sure that steam wouldn’t sizzle out when the water hit her skin because she was hot all over. Burning up, really. She might just melt. 

“Maybe you should show me again.” Then Cas’ deft fingers pulled the knot she’d carefully crafted apart, letting the towel drop to the ground, not unlike Ace’s jaw.

Cas raised his brow again and it was the punctuation to a completely different question. 

One Ace could get used to answering.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr  
> [@fanforfanatic](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
